We were both young when I first saw you::
by ProlongedDemoness
Summary: A compilation of short stories involvling Inu no Taisho & Izayoi.
1. Chapter 1

::We were both young when I first saw you:

-A Compilation of short stories of Inu no Taisho and Izayoi-

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

A/N: Yes, taking inspiration from Taylor Swift's songs ^^ They fit so perfectly. So basically I'm really obsessed with this couple and Rumiko seems as though she won't be doing anything more with poor Inupapa or Izayoi so, yeah. Just a story written by a HUGE fangirl. Enjoy ^^

*I unfornately do NOT own Inupapa or Izayoi they both belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Must be nice xD

::Chapter 1::

_Time slows down, whenever you're around_

It was dusk and I had wandered from the palace yet again without my sevants' knowledge. Takemaru was getting out of hand. I needed to alone. Just to have some time to myself for once. I was to be wed to Takemaru very soon. I do not love him, however, I merely think of him as a friend and nothing more. I sighed as I quietly wandered the gardens thinking to myself. I suddenly heard something rustling. I turned around only to see the most handsome looking man in the world staring at me. I couldn't see him clearly through the pale moonlight but he appeared to have a jagged purple stripe on each cheek, intimidating armor, a long fluffy boa hanging from him, a red and blue obi tied around his waist, aristocratic clothing, and his hair was tied in a topknot with a single string.

"A demon." I managed to whisper.

His face came into the light then, and reflected back at me were a pair of beautiful amber eyes.

He chuckled and said, "Yes. I am indeed a demon. However,you have no cause to fear me, maiden."

His voice had been as smooth as silk.

"But if you're a demon don't you want to eat me?"

He laughed again and said, "No. I am not the type of demon who would ever eat a human."

At that I grew less tense and he seemed to sense that for he smiled warmly at me.

"So, what brings you out at such a late hour, my lady?"

I was too busy admiring his looks to really pay attention to the question he had asked.

"Huh? Oh, I just wanted to be alone for awhile. The palace is becoming a place I'd rather not be if I could help it."

"Are you not happy?" He suddenly asked.

"No, I am not."

"You seem as though you are quite lonely as well."

"Yes."

"Perhaps I could visit you from time to time then."

I was shocked that he had offered such a thing.

"Yes. Perhaps you could, but what is your name, my lord?"

He smiled and said, "My name is Toga and I am The Great Dog Demon, ruler of the Western Lands."

"I thought as much."

"You've heard of me?"

"Well, I've merely heard stories about you. You don't seem nearly as frightening as people say."

"On the contrary, I can be quite frightening when someone threatens something I care about." He said smoothly while looking at me.

I blushed.

"You still haven't told me your name, fair maiden."

"My name is Izayoi."

"Izayoi." He whispered."Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

I blushed again.

(And he did return. Every night. And then one night...)

"Toga, I've missed you so."

"And I you, Izayoi." "Izayoi, there is something I must tell you."

"Yes, my dearest?"

"Do you remember the first night we met?"

"Of course." _How could I ever forget?_

"Well, we've been together almost every night for quite awhile."

"Yes?"

"And well, I love you Izayoi."

I couldn't contain how happy those words made me, but I managed to keep my noble composure in check.

"Toga, I love you too." I breathed.

Smiling, he placed his thumb on my cheek and we shared a passionate kiss.

And so, the love story began.

A/N: Aww, aren't they adorable? The following chapter and the rest of the story will be as the title says Compilations of short stories of Inupapa & Izayoi. Basically sweet and adorable moments between the two that happen long before Izayoi gets pregnant with Inuyasha ^^/_Can you feel this magic in the air, it must have been the way you kissed me/_


	2. Chapter 2

::We were both young when I first saw you::

-A Compilation of short stories of Inu no Taisho and Izayoi-

A/N: This second chapter along with the rest of the story is what happens prior to the night our lovely couple confess their love for one another. So basically, what happens with them during the evenings Inupapa comes to see his beloved Izayoi. Aww. Just to clear things up ^^

*I unfornately do NOT own Inupapa or Izayoi they both belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Must be nice xD

::Chapter 2::

_Nothing made sense until I saw your face_

It was beginning to get dark out. I had so much I wanted to talk to Toga about. I know I shouldn't be excited about seeing him again or at all for that matter. After all, he is a demon. But I really feel as though I can trust him, despite what I've heard in stories and Takemaru's claims about demons.

"Hello, Izayoi." He greeted.

"Hello, my lord."

"You do not need to call me that, Izayoi." He smiled.

"Oh, my apoligies my lord- I mean Toga."

"There is no need to apologize." He replied.

Then he sighed and said, "I know you're a lady but there's really no need to be so formal."

"You're right." I smiled.

"So, how have you been faring, Izayoi?"

"Well, the palace is still not my first choice to be, and with the upcoming wedding approaching, I've been slightly stressed."

"Upcoming wedding?"

"I am to be wed to a man called Lord Takemaru of Setsuna."

"You do not love him."

"How'd you know that?"

He chuckled and said, "I can hear it in your voice, Izayoi."

"No, I do not love him. I merely see him as a friend and nothing more."

"Why must you be married anyhow?"

"It is an arranged marriage. I have no choice in the matter."

"One always has a choice on whom they love." He replied.

"I just don't know what to do. I do not wish to marry Takemaru."

"Hmm, perhaps we could come up with a plan so you won't have to."

I smiled and nodded at that.


	3. Chapter 3

::We were both young when I first saw you::

-A Compilation of short stories of Inu no Taisho and Izayoi-

*I unfornately do NOT own Inupapa or Izayoi they both belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Must be nice xD

::Chapter 3::

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

It was beginning to get late. The moon had already risen in the night sky and was pitch black and full of stars. I had been sitting as was the proper way for a lady of nobility to sit. I eagerly stared at the beautiful full moon thinking of my dearest. Then, I swiftly turned around and saw him standing there smiling at me.

"Waiting for me?"

"Of course, my lord." I said smiling as well. "It sure is a lovely night."

"Indeed." He replied sitting next to me. He placed his hand on mine and said, "I haven't seen the night sky look quite so beautiful in months."

He then turned his head smiling at me. I looked at him and smiled in return.

We lingered there sitting together for quite sometime and I was beginning to feel rather sleepy.

I leaned my head against his chest and sighed happily. He looked at me again and placed his arm around me as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

::We were both young when I first saw you::

-A Compilation of short stories of Inu no Taisho and Izayoi-

*I unfornately do NOT own Inupapa or Izayoi they both belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Must be nice xD

::Chapter 4::

_But you were everything to me_

I was standing in the gardens as usual awaiting my dearest. The sun was just beginning to set and a beautiful sunset had begun to form. Brilliant hues of pink, orange and purple were visible.

"Hello, beloved."

"Hello, Toga, my dearest."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing well."

He suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Your tone tells me otherwise."

"Well, I'm still not entirely happy. But being around you makes me forget all of my troubles."

He smiled at that. "Do not worry, Izayoi. We'll come up with something."

"I know."

"What a gorgeous sunset."

"I agree."

He stepped closer to me and brushed his finger over my face, gazing at me tenderly.

It suddenly began to rain. But we were both too distracted by each other's lips to notice.

A/N: Aww. ^^ 333


	5. Chapter 5

::We were both young when I first saw you::

-A Compilation of short stories of Inu no Taisho and Izayoi-

*I unfornately do NOT own Inupapa or Izayoi they both belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Must be nice xD

::Chapter 5::

_Little did I know that you were Romeo_

Toga still hadn't arrived yet and I was beginning to get slightly worried. And bored. So I wandered to a lone cherry blossom tree. I touched one of them, smelling the wonderful fragrance when all of a sudden...

"Toga!" I gasped.

"My apoligies, Izayoi. I did not mean to startle to you."

"It's alright."

"Why do you seem so tense tonight, beloved?"

"It's just it took a bit longer for you to arrive tonight. I was worried."

"You don't need to worry about me, Izayoi." He said casually.

"What if something had happened to you?"

"I promise you, Izayoi, I would never not return to you."

I smiled and we shared a loving kiss and spent the better part of the night under the cherry tree.


	6. Chapter 6

::We were both young when I first saw you::

-A Compilation of short stories of Inu no Taisho and Izayoi-

*I unfornately do NOT own Inupapa or Izayoi they both belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Must be nice xD

::Chapter 6::

_Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes_

I was out in the gardens once again awaiting my dearest Toga. This time, I had decided to bring my koto out with me to keep myself entertained. Just then, my lord appeared.

"What beautiful koto playing. I never knew you played, Izayoi."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Toga. I'm glad you appreciate it."

He smiled back at me.

After that, we just talked the whole night away it seemed. We've gotten to know each other fairly well these past few months. And no one was even aware of my being friendly with a demon.

I found myself still smiling at him, completely lost in his beautiful amber depths.

"Are you alright, Izayoi?" He asked me.

"Oh. Yes, Toga."

He turned slightly still facing me, smiling and gazing at me tenderly. And in that moment, I think I truly found myself falling for a demon. But not just any demon of course. Toga, the Great Dog Demon. Lord of the Western Lands.

A/N: For the record, the inspiration for these chapters have mainly been Taylor Swift's music as well as many Inupapa x Izayoi fanart from Deviantart.


End file.
